


Another Summoning

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Galacta finds something off with the way Meta’s fighting this time around.
Kudos: 55





	Another Summoning

Galacta could feel himself being yanked through spacetime. He would be  _ livid  _ about it if he wasn’t caught up in the bliss of being able to feel at all. Once he was stable, he took the time to stretch out his wings and shake out his lance arm. Some strange, artificial voice was talking about something- him, most likely. It wasn’t NOVA though. That was curious.

Galacta finally surveyed his surroundings and  _ lo and behold,  _ it was the knight who had stolen his title all that time ago. He got  _ bored _ and summoned Galacta again. That thought alone brought back Galacta’s seething anger, how Galacta wished he could do such ridiculous things out of boredom! He charged at his opponent and thrusted his lance, starting the dance of wings and blades the two had grown almost accustomed to.

Except…

Meta knight, who Galacta only knew the name of due to NOVA announcing him the strongest Knight in the Galaxy all that time ago, was making missteps in what should have been an elegant if deadly tango. Galacta fought with anger, but he never threw his lance around recklessly. Meta however, slashed his sword with all the elegance of a child throwing a tantrum. What was happening?

Galacta put up his shield and let Meta lash at it for a while.

“What’s wrong with you!? Why won’t you FIGHT!?” Meta leaped to attack Galacta from behind, But was simply blocked by his shield again.

“You aren’t fighting like the strongest warrior in the galaxy. I will  _ not _ be taking my title back in a match that you  _ threw. _ ”

“I am not  _ throwing!  _ It’s YOU who refuses to-“

Meta knight stepped forward and Galacta used that opportunity to trip him with his lance. He fell face first.

“I rest my case. As much at it… pains me to admit it, you’re much more skilled than this. What’s happening?” Galacta sat down next to Meta, who slowly dragged himself up into a sitting position. It seems slipping like that humbled him. Galacta stifled a laugh behind his mask.

“I’m trying to become the admin to the mother computer, the thing that summoned you. I was used- turned into a machine by the company who found it, it looks as though I’ve been returned to normal but… I am not  _ whole _ yet. Parts of me are still mechanical, there are still  _ scars.” _

“If you control the computer, you’ll regain full control of yourself.” Galacta finished when he noticed Meta’s voice starting to break. “You want your agency back.”

Meta took a deep breath. “You’re going to tell me that won’t work.”

“I’m going to fight you. And you’re going to fight me like you’re a knight  _ worthy of your title. _ You don’t care about what happened to me, why should I give a damn about what’s happening to you?”

Galacta stood, and pointed the tip of his lance at Meta’s face. He watched with satisfaction as his rival hopped to his feet at took a battle stance. The two nodded and their dance was underway.

Galacta knew full well what it was like to have no agency. To feel like a puppet to fate, a toy for the master who kept you. No matter how well he fought, no matter how many opponents he brought to their knees, whether he took back his title or not, NOVA would seal him away all the same. The only time he could feel alive was when he was fighting. Meta wanted to feel alive, to feel whole and free. Perhaps Galacta feeling for that, not wanting someone to suffer through what he did, is what caused him to lose.

Or Meta had simply bested him. Again.

“Victorious again, greatest warrior.” Galacta turned to Meta. “How do you feel?”

Meta looked over to the hulking machine that overlooked their battle. “Whole.”

Galacta could feel NOVA calling him. He took off his mask to face Meta Knight properly. Meta turned away, prompting Galacta to grab his shoulder. “Stop being ridiculous. We aren’t fighting, so there’s no need to hide my face.”

“It is rude-“

“I won’t demand to look at yours. Please.” Meta looked Galacta in the eyes. Galacta shook his hand, while wearing a soft smile, the first one in a very long time. Galacta’s wings started to crystallize and he knew it was time. “Don’t think I don’t still hate you, but I pray that when we meet again, we both have our full agency. I want to be a true rival to you.” Galacta flew to the mother computer and slashed it in half, then, all was black.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I am aware there’s no way Galacta could have fought Meta in the same timeline where he got mechanized I DO NOT CARE. 
> 
> I wrote this almost entirely because I’m realizing I don’t hate MK as much as I used to and I wanna start treating him with like... respect. I’m also very much still trying to spread pro Galacta Knight propaganda. Thank u for accepting Best Knight into your hearts and minds.


End file.
